Criminal Case Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 Nov 2016
10:28:48 CHAT RoseyLaly28: yup and it's her profile now 10:28:48 CHAT Weaklingz27: it needs viking area 10:28:48 CHAT Weaklingz27: & ghost stories 10:28:48 CHAT Weaklingz27: well... I have to go 10:28:48 CHAT Weaklingz27: (wave2) 10:28:48 CHAT RoseyLaly28: o/ 10:28:48 CHAT Tuxedo!: o/ 10:28:48 CHAT RoseyLaly28: Tux, what do you think about the case? 10:28:48 CHAT Tuxedo!: (y) 10:28:48 CHAT RoseyLaly28: me too. The PS put a lot of effort about it. What's yur expectation for the MOTP? 10:28:49 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 10:29:22 CBOT Reg Bot: Shutting down... 10:29:27 CBOT Reg Bot: Booting up! 10:29:37 CBOT Reg Bot: Swear checking disabled. 10:38:13 CHAT RoseyLaly28: o/ 10:38:41 CHAT Tuxedo!: FUCKING NICE 10:41:49 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I can swear now? yey 10:43:05 CHAT RoseyLaly28: What's the name of the judge again? 10:43:56 CHAT Tuxedo!: TAKAKURA 10:44:03 CHAT RoseyLaly28: Thanks :D 11:03:02 CHAT TheBlackBlur: o/ 11:03:02 CHAT Tuxedo!: o/ 11:03:02 CHAT TheBlackBlur: what up? 11:03:02 CHAT Tuxedo!: officer raines pic pls 11:03:02 CHAT Tuxedo!: gonna start tallying the nominations 11:03:02 CHAT TheBlackBlur: ooh CHAT *drum roll* 11:03:02 CHAT Tuxedo!: the official nominations won't be out until mid-december tho 11:03:02 CHAT TheBlackBlur: oh 11:03:02 CHAT TheBlackBlur: then how come you tally them up now? 11:03:03 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 11:03:36 CHAT TheBlackBlur: so that would count as a swear? 11:04:39 CBOT Reg Bot: The user above me has some serious swag. 11:05:55 CHAT TheBlackBlur: why thank you 11:12:16 CHAT RoseyLaly28: o/ 11:12:46 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I will upload it later Tux or tomorrow 11:12:57 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I am still at the Add. Investigation first part 11:14:50 CHAT Tuxedo!: im tallying them now so we can discuss it smoothly 11:14:58 CHAT Tuxedo!: since not everything nominated will be part of the final votes 11:15:57 JOIN Disease me, RayIsNotImpressed! 11:16:39 CHAT Tuxedo!: o/ 11:17:23 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: I'm going to write the dialogues rn. 11:17:55 CHAT RoseyLaly28: o/ 11:17:56 CHAT Tuxedo!: thank u 11:24:01 CHAT RoseyLaly28: while u are taking care of dialogues, I am taking care of the main character photos 11:26:08 JOIN Disease me, TheSilentBrother96! 11:27:17 CHAT RoseyLaly28: o/ 11:28:38 CHAT TheSilentBrother96: Hi :) 11:30:22 JOIN Disease me, Teresa66! 11:31:09 CHAT Teresa66: Hi could someone help I can not open the case 4 on my android 11:33:26 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 11:34:20 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: I'll have to re-write 70% of what i've already written because there's no way i could fix it. 11:34:38 CHAT Reg Boy: http://prnt.sc/d973zx 11:35:16 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Whoops. 11:35:24 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Everything around us is satanic 11:36:32 CHAT RoseyLaly28: Can we close all the threads about the characters? 11:37:09 CHAT Reg Boy: it should be closed by itself after 30 days of inactivity so nah 11:37:50 CHAT RoseyLaly28: oh yah. lol 11:38:10 JOIN Disease me, Teresa66! 11:38:44 CHAT RoseyLaly28: my classmate went missing since yesterday night. Just sharing 11:39:19 JOIN Disease me, Teresa66! 11:39:55 JOIN Disease me, Teresa66! 11:40:23 CHAT Reg Boy: been there 11:41:01 CHAT RoseyLaly28: she is nowhere to be found until now... 11:41:09 CHAT Reg Boy: except it was my fkn cousin who was also a classmate lmao 11:41:26 CHAT RoseyLaly28: lol 11:41:37 CHAT RoseyLaly28: My cousin was my classmate before 11:41:46 CHAT RoseyLaly28: until we separate ways due to private reasons 2016 04 23